


The Silent World Trip

by Crazyapplekiss



Series: Silent world misdemeanours [1]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Decisions, Crack, Gen, Magic, lost at sea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyapplekiss/pseuds/Crazyapplekiss
Summary: What happens when your boat is stranded and your compass breaks in the middle of the Silent world? Do you act rationally and attempt to find a suitable solution? Pfff, Lame! what you you take us for? That's too simple it'd be much more fun to take a round trip drifting tour cross the ocean. How bad can it be?





	The Silent World Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when an OC goes unchecked and hacks your server.

What would you consider an adventure?

Some might say that travelling to a foreign country would be an adventure. Being able to go see and experience things that you would have never imagined doing in your own country. Or maybe a calm walk through the woods on a cool evening. The sweet songs of birds and chill air make for a perfect moment away from all the madness that life has to offer. Or what about lounging around on the sand by the beach on a warm summer’s day? The crashing of the waves on the shore and the crystal blue waters are something one might enjoy. Besides, you have to get a tan, somewhere right?

I mean who doesn’t like going off somewhere to look at rocks and trees and sand that you have in your own backyard. I hear it’s really trendy these days.

Anyways, I digress.

In many ways I could call my life an adventure.

Well, as much as you can call hunting trolls and banishing spirits an adventure without losing your sanity. I’d like to call that part of my life an eventful nightmare on a good day.

Let’s not get too much into detail of what my day is like now shall we? The part of my adventure filled life I want to tell you about today happened quite recently in fact. About three and half years to be exact. It was really shocking to be honest.

Here’s the thing, I managed to get myself lost halfway across the Atlantic Ocean.

Okay, okay now I know you’re wondering, how the hell does one mange to get lost out on the friggin’ ocean? Well, it’s pretty damn easy, if you’re not careful.

Also, another funny part of this story too, cause there’s more to it than just documenting being lost out on the ocean. If I just told you that part now it would be a bit boring now would it?

The other half of this story is the glorious addition of how my ship – It couldn’t even be called a decent ship it was _garbage_ – happened to stumble upon an entire country. Shocking right? I mean it just came out of nowhere, screeching at us violently, ate our ship and harassed our families. Traumatic I know. And what country is this you might ask? Oh, just Norway.

It’s pretty big too, not sure how we missed it.

Any who, it is a glorious story, as I have said so I do wish you can stay and listen to it. I’m sure it won’t take too long.

Honestly Sigrun might charge in and attack me if I spend the whole day telling this story again.

So, without any further ramblings lets start.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little crack fan story i though of creating some time after making my 'Land of Wood and Trolls' fic.
> 
> Annnnnnddd, Let the randomness commence! Any phrases, situations and/or events are for comedy purposes please if i say something of offense I am sorry in advance. Peace! I got a story to tell.


End file.
